


Grocery run.

by cybernetic_eve



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernetic_eve/pseuds/cybernetic_eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John picks up milk for Sherlock. Sherlock thanks him with sexy time. </p>
<p>This is a really short fic-let I just wrote up tonight - it hasn't been beta'd so I apologize for any errors/grammatical ugliness, but I was willing to take the risk since the story is so short anyway - enjoy! =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery run.

John couldn’t remember the last time he was this hard.

He was on fire, every desperate crawling inch of him. His dick pulsed and reared against his trousers. His palms tingled and his tongue chased restlessly over his lips and he barely registered the sound of the Tesco bag falling and splitting open on the floor just inside the front door of his flat.

“Oh Christ yes.” John hardly recognized his own voice, tight and gravely.

Sherlock looked up from the couch, dazed. He hadn’t even heard John come in, that much was clear from the surprised little huff he made as his flushed cheeks darkened further. His bright eyes crawled over John and struggled to remain focused.

“S’okay, Sherlock. You don’t have to stop.”

Sherlock slumped back onto the cushions with a relieved groan and continued fucking himself with his fingers. His blue dressing gown hung tantalizingly open around taut bare skin, hips rocking rhythmically against the couch, right hand pumping his cock while the fingers of his left buried themselves deeply in his arse. John’s skin tingled as Sherlock murmured quietly to himself, gasping with each thrust of his fingers. Leather cushions squeaked with each roll of his hips.

John suddenly hated that fucking sofa.

“And you didn’t even wait for me.” The doctor whispered hoarsely. Keys, coat, and jumper hastily joined the mess of groceries on the floor. Part of his brain frantically whispered not good, not good, not good-

John licked his lips and crawled onto the couch, sliding his hands up Sherlock’s deliciously taut thighs to rest on his knees. He peered down at his flatmate, his own face flushed and stunned. Sherlock nodded, eyes hungry and unfocused, lips parted expectantly.

It was an invitation, John realized. His dick throbbed.

\- seriously not good, not good, not good-

Precum oozed from Sherlock’s cock, slicking his hand, his thick swollen shaft. John leaned down and licked it, sucked it from the head, warm and bitter and musky like Sherlock. The detective twisted and moaned, spreading his knees farther and fucking himself faster. John skimmed his tongue over Sherlock’s slit before sliding off with a wet pop.

“Come here, love. Let me.”

John gently pulled Sherlock’s fingers out and slid two of his own in. It was hot and slick and sweet, and John used his free hand to palm himself through his trousers. Sherlock growled and arched into him, swallowing John up to his knuckles. He wrapped a slender leg around the doctor’s waist for leverage and rutted mindlessly against his fingers.

“John-”

He sounded close, so teasingly close.

The moment John walked into the flat he knew Sherlock was nearly about to orgasm. He could hear it in the detective’s heavy panting, could see it in the way Sherlock bit down on his flushed pink bottom lip and oh god John just wanted to suck it between his own, leave his own teeth marks on that heated pale skin.

“John, I’m going to-” His cheeks were flushed, eyes dark and wild as the curls on his head, bouncing with each enthusiastic thrust.

“God, Sherlock, yes moan for me.”

“-oh John oh fuck I’m going to-”

John slid his fingers out. He rolled Sherlock onto his stomach and shoved the dressing gown aside, running his hands over the smooth skin of Sherlock’s thighs and arse. He shoved his trousers down to his knees and leaned forward, teasing his dick between Sherlock’s thighs and tracing eager circles around his slick entrance.

“Please John please-” The detective’s desperate murmur shook with the rest of his body and turned into a sharp exhalation as the doctor plunged in.

John tipped his head back, eyelids fluttering shut as his whole existence melted down to the piece of him buried inside of Sherlock. The tedious day at the clinic, the endless exodus of sick wailing children and car accident victims, the stupidly chaotic commute home on the tube, the dull ache in his shoulder from the bad weather all burned away at the touch of his brilliant detective.

Mine, thought John, sliding out to his tip and thrusting forcefully back in as starfields exploded behind his eyelids. You belong to me.

John dug his fingernails into the soft skin at Sherlock’s hips and fucked him into the creaking couch cushions, fucked him until Sherlock buried his face into the crook of his arm and bit the Union Jack pillow to muffle his shaking, escalating cries of-

“-John my god John don’t you dare fucking stop-”

The slap of skin against heated skin was nearly deafening.

“-fill me John all of me fill all of me-”

John bit his lip white and tried to hold back, sweat trickling down into his pubes, down into the slick cleft of Sherlock’s arse.

“-christ I want to feel you come inside of me-”

John moaned and soldiered on, leaning down to trace Sherlock’s spine with his tongue, sink his teeth into the soft white flesh of Sherlock’s neck and feel the other man shiver around his relentlessly thrusting cock. The spark of orgasm smoldered in John’s stomach and he arched his head back and let it burn him from the inside out.

“-oh fuck oh fuck-”

“Oh god let me hear you, Sherlock.”

The detective went rigid, back arching and hips convulsing as he came into the cushions, semen slicking his legs and stomach and cock. His muscles clenched and wrenched John apart and he came shouting Sherlock’s name, emptying himself into the other man’s tight wet heat. John’s whole body was on fire, focused on the electric-sweet pulses pouring out into Sherlock.

The fucking flat could be burning down around them and John wouldn’t have noticed.

He continued with quick shallow thrusts until his dick softened, greedily stealing away each soft satisfied purr from Sherlock’s lips until they both went limp and sank bonelessly onto the couch. John shifted to lay behind Sherlock, leaning forward to kiss his fluttering pulsepoint, the underside of his jaw. John sighed, wrapping his arm around his flatmate’s lanky waist while their breathing slowed and steadied. Everything was perfect, John thought with warm satisfaction.

“So,” He panted into Sherlock’s damp curls after a few moments. “What was that about?”

Sherlock smirked and snuggled his hips back into John’s.

“I wanted to say thank you for all of the milk you pick up for me.”

John chuckled into Sherlock’s neck. Everything truly was perfect.


End file.
